Heaven meets hell
by spnfan02
Summary: Meg and castiel must deal with the complications their feelings for each other create
1. Chapter 1

Megs POV

"The King of hell will see you now" Thats all i heard before everything went dark.

I seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness for awhile. I had flashes of memories but no complete ones. It took all the strength i had just to open my eyes. My arms were bound straight up above my head so i was almost hanging. I heard the door to the room open then slam shut loudly."Hello whore, finally your awake" Crowley looked at me and smiled.

I new whatever he had planned for me was far from good but i would never let him see my fear. "King of hell? I dont think so" i spat.

He leant in to me so we were face to face..."Want to know what happened to your angel?"

He grabbed my mouth and squeezed, forcing my lips to pout.

My eyes locked with his. I felt my stomach sink, things between castiel and i had changed. We'd developed feelings we couldnt shake.

"What did you do!?" I yelled, the volume muffled by the grip he had on me.

"He's dead, the winchesters are dead. Its over. Im the king and you...Your Finished meg"

I threw my head back and forth furiously to try and break the grip he had on me. I screamed as loud as i could "No!...No...Your lying, its not possible."

He'd released his hold on me during my struggle. He took a step back and reached into his coat pulling out a knife. He held it infront of my face, flanting it."Sorry bitch but i dont have time to play, consider yourself lucky" He pulled the knife back and launched it towards my gut. I held my breath and braced myself, i new there was no way out of this one.

My head started spinning, my whole body tingled and a blinding white light filled the room forcing me to shut my eyes...

When my head finally stopped spinning i opened my eyes...Where was i? I was definately not at crowleys.

I examined my surroundings...i was in a crappy hotel..clothes and rubbish spread everywhere..whoever stayed here was a real grub.

I heard footsteps approach the door and within seconds it flung open. I stay on guard ready to launch when in walks...sam?...

"Sam?...Sam?..."

He stared straight at me a shocked expression on his face. "Meg?...What?...how?...what happened to you?"

I stepped foward to meet him, i wouldnt go as far as calling us friends but we were allies and i respected the way the brothers fought for what they believed was right.

"Crowley happened. How long have i been gone?"..I asked

"About 3 weeks. How'd you get away?"..

I gave him the honest answer. "I really dont know"

He raised an eyebrow at me, he clearly wasnt sure i was telling the truth.

"Really sam, crowley had a knife pulled, he swung at me and i just i dont know. I shut my eyes and when i opened them i was here, in your room" I understood why he didnt believe me, it didnt exactly sound right...

.."Sam crowley told me you were dead, all of you. If your ok does that mean dean and cas are..." I looked at him as i spoke and i could tell from the way his face dropped i was wrong.

I walked toward the bed sitting myself on the end of it, i sighed loudly. I had to ask..."What happened to them?..

Sam paused before answering.."Im not really sure...they did smoke dick, then when he dissapeared in a blast they went with him...there...ah...there not coming back meg, i dont even think there alive"

A sick feeling came over me and all i could think of was cas.

"Listen meg you can stay here. I mean you...ah...meant alot to cas and its only right i let you sort yourself out"

I gave him a half hearted smile "Thanks, sam"

SAM POV

I couldnt send her packing. Sure she'd done some horrible things but cas had trusted her, he cared for her and she had helped us take on dick despite her better judgement.

Telling meg cas was gone was hard. I knew they had some kind of connection.

I went and sat in the chair nearest to her. I had to say something..."Meg, im sorry about cas, i know you really cared about him"

She looked up at me and smiled slightly..."Yea...i did...weird huh..." We both chuckled alittle. It really was strange. An angel and a demon...i mean it was unheard of.

I jumped up from my chair.."Im guna have a beer, you want?"

She shook her head "Na im fine"

I had just reached the fridge when i was thorwn back, i hit the wall and fell to the floor. "Sam!" I heard meg yell.

I jumped up and looked for my attacker...

Two neatly dressed men stood infront of meg.

"Who are you?" I yelled "What do you want?"

One of the men turned his attention to me "Were not here for you, were here for that" He said pointing at meg.

"Your angels?" i questioned.

The other male took a step foward..."Boy, i suggest you leave now. This cannot and will not be allowed" he glared at meg..."YOU make me sick."

Why were they after meg? she was just a demon

"Yea well i dont exactly feel joy when i see you either cloudhopper!" meg snarled.

The man took another step towards meg..."Not the right angel huh?"..he smirked

Now i was getting it. They had to be here about cas.

meg crossed her arms and ground her teeth together in anger..."i dont know what your talking about! if your here to kill me just do it"

He shook his head slowly, tutting..."dont play with me demon, im here for that abomination growing inside you! That little stunt you pulled to get here made you very easy to find"

Meg looked at me then back at them.."you...you think im pregnant?"

"i have no doubt" the angel responded.."we can feel it...and im here to fix castiels mistakes"

The angel smirked and pulled out a blade. Meg didnt move.."meg" i yelled .."snap out of it!"..

He grabbed meg by the neck pushing her up against the wall. It was then she started to struggle. Kicking hysterically.

I tryed to run to her but the second angel appeared infont of me blocking my path.

i had to try something.."if meg really is pregnant, you'd kill your own kind? an angel?"

The angel gave me a gentle look.."that is not one of us..please stay away. i dont want to hurt you". I saw the angel with the hold on meg position his hand on her forehead...and instantly a white light erupted...but it wasnt the angels doing..."Whats going on" he yelled

The light was blinding and as i saw meg close her eyes i closed mine too.

When i opened them i looked around...meg was lying on the hard ground just getting up.."meg!" i yelled..."you okay?"

"Yea i think so" she replied, dusting herself off

"So" i started .."you and cas huh?...howed that happen?" i smiled slightly

She smiled back..."funny story really"...

"well all i know is we dodged a bullet back there...howed we end up here anyway?"

She placed her hands on her belly, looking down at it..."sam, i think i no how... i can feel him now...He saved me"

...

_***Flashback***_

_"Meg, you dont have to do this"_

_"Neither do you cas, we could just go" Deep down i knew he wouldnt, he wouldnt leave the winchesters to fight dick alone, he was to loyal for that._

_He locked eyes with me.."I cant leave... I let him out, this is all my fault and i have to fix it"_

_The feelings i had for him had changed over the last few months. I couldnt leave him, if i did i knew id regreat it. "Then im coming with you, i can help"_

_He sighed.."You know our chance of success is slim, dont you?"_

_"Yea, i know..."_

_He smiled at me half heartedly "Thank you for everything meg, incase i dont get the chance to tell you again"._

_I brushed his cheek gently with my hand. If we really were going to die, i wanted him to know exactly how i felt about him. I leant in and kissed him softly before pulling away to see his reaction._

_He gave me a confussed look.."What...was that for?"_

_I smiled.."To quote my least favourite winchester...this could be our last night on earth... Im going to spend it the way i want"_

_He took my hands in his..."Then so am i" He said before pulling me into a passionate kiss._


	2. Chapter 2

Megs POV

"So where are we anyway?" I asked sam.

"You tell me...You sent us here" He replied.

"No i didnt!..." i yelled. I had no say in what happened.

"Yea well, lets just keep walking".

I was infront while sam trailed behind.

We hadnt gotten far when i heard sam yell i turned to see someone holding him down.

"Sam" I yelled "Hold on im coming".

I ran in his direction when i was shoved from the side sending me slidding across the ground. I jumped up searching for my attacker but there was knowone. Then bow came out of nowhere hitting the creature in the back. It dropped on top of sam and he shoved it to the side getting up and looking at me in confussion. "Meg, that was a vamp!"

"Sammy?...sammy is that you?" A familiar voice spoke...It was dean! Dean and cas came into view. I froze as i looked at cas...

"Dean!" sam said running to him and pulling him into a tight hug they held for a few seconds.

Dean released him..."how'd you get here?" he shot me a glance.."and meg, your here too?"

I still didnt have the courage to speak...cas was staring at me, as if studying me. I shyed away under his gaze.

"We dont even no where here is" sam replied

"Sammy, this is purgatory..apparently standing to close to exploding dick sends you straight here...so again how'd you get here?"

Sam looked and me wanting me to answer. I opened my mouth struggling to find the words.."i...um...we" Castiel interupting before i could finish...

"Meg, what is that?!" he asked pointing at my tummy

Could he see him? how?

"You can see him?" I asked.."How?"

Dean gave sam a confussed look.."See who? I dont see anyone?"

Sam walked toward me as if supporting me.."Meg...uh... sent us here...or not so much meg as it was her...um...baby"

"Her WHAT?!" Dean yelled. "You sent him here! You bitch you stuck him here on purpose"

He fast walked toward me pulling out a knife.

"Dean, STOP!" Castiel shouted making dean stop in his tracks.."Sams not lying...meg has a child growing inside her"

"O right so megs growing junior demon and we all have to leave her alone?"

"Dean theres more" Sam said looking at cas

I took this moment to speak.."You know its yours...dont you cas?"

He nodded..."I no..."He tilted his head to the side.." I can feel him or rather...her"

"Her?" I question.."You can tell its a girl? How?"

"Its hard to explain, it must be a connection i have with her in an angelic way...and she found me...so i guess it must work both ways"

Dean had just processed everything.."Its megs baby...and your baby?..What the hell cas! You did it with her? How could you do that?"

He looked at the ground..."I dont know" He said quietly

"Wow thanks alot!" I shouted. He didnt have to be so mean about it.

Sam spoke over all of us "Look guys i really dont think this is the problem at hand...We need to get out of here and even if we do..."

I finished his sentence knowing what he was going to say..."Even if we do..the god squads on my ass. They already tryed taking me out..thats when...we ended up here"

Cas looked up at me with a slight smile..."She sent you here to me. She thought you'd both be safe with me"

"Right whatever... now how do we get out of here?" Dean asked

"Baby?" I suggested

"Well alright then!..baby its dean! Get us the hell out of here before we all die!"

"Dean i dont think thats going to work" I sai

Sam spoke up..."Let me try...hi um baby!. look we really need out of here so...could you zap us out please"

We all stood silent...nothing happened

"Great" Dean yelled "Now were all stuck here"

Cas walked towards me leaning down on one knee he placed his hand on my stomach...whispering something in enochian. I had no idea what!

within seconds my head started spinning, the light erupted and we all closed our eyes.

When the light dimmed they were back in sams original motel. Meg had collapsed on the floor. Cas ran to her "Meg, are you ok?"

He picked her up and placed her on the bed. She didnt look good.

"Im fine" She said weakling "What'd you say to her cas?"

"I told her i was her father, that she did well to find me and that she now needed to sent us back"

Meg gave him a halfhearted smile "well, she obviously listened"

"Meg you need to rest. The powers shes using are taking your strength"

"Cas" dean called "can i talk to you for a sec"

Castiel left meg and walked to where dean and sam were.

"Cas if the angels really are after her how are you guna protect her?" dean asked

Cas sighed.."i dont know dean but i have to try"

"Think about it cas. You cant stop them all" Dean stated

"Dean you and sam should leave. When the angels do come they wont think twice about killing you "

Sam stepped toward cas and placed his hand on his shoulder.."Im not leaving cas, were your friends and regardless of megs past she brought my brother back"

Dean smiled "well hell, our chances of success are slim and were probably going to die. Why does this seem so familiar" Dean laughed out loud "Were sticking by you cas".

Cas smiled slightly "thanks"

"So what do we do now?" dean asked

"You give us the girl!" boomed a female voice.

We turned to her and within seconds two more angels had appeared in the room.

"Tara" Cas said looking straight at her

"Castiel" tara pointed to meg..."care to explain that thing over there?"

Two of the angels had meg. Holding her up as she was unable to stand alone.

"Tara please, it doesnt have to be like this"

Tara took a step towards cas "You have fallen in everyway imaginable and now were left to clean up your mess. The child cannot be born".

Castiel took a step towards her.."i wont let you harm them"

Dean and sam stepped foward so they were next to cas "neither will we" they said in unison

"You dont have a choice. They are to be taken to raphael. he'll end them himself" she turned to the two angels that had meg and nodded. meg looked up to castiel "im sorry cas" she whimpered. "NO!" cas shouted as he ran at them but they were gone. Dean and sam ran toward tara knives in hand. With a flick of her hand they were pinned to the wall.

Castiel pulled out his angel blade and launched at her, she dodged to the side "its over castiel" she said as the boys fell to the floor and she dissapeared.


	3. Chapter 3

One year had passed and cas hadnt heard anything from heaven. He had tryed to break in a million times but was always bounced back to earth. He couldnt return to heaven. He new it had to be raphael, he'd be running things up there. Cas had tryed calling for the other angels but knowone ever responded. He had no idea what became of meg or his daughter but the chances of their survival were slim to none. The winchesters had stayed true to their word, theyd stuck by him and they were all he had.

Sams POV

Cas had been m.i.a for the last three days which wasnt unusual. He hadnt come to terms with what happened to meg and his child and not being able to rip rapheals head off was really killing him. We tryed to help him the best we could but the truth was nothing would ever make up for what he lost. We'd got a call from another hunter about a possible vamp nest a few towns from where we were so we were going to check it out.

"Cas" dean yelled "were heading out...could really use your help"...

no reply just silence

Castiels POV

Raphael had taken them from me and one way or another id make him pay. I had forever and id aventually get my chance. I would still fell the angels pressence when they touched down on earth but id never get to them in time. They'd feel me coming and leave instantly. I didnt get it...why hadnt they just killed me? And why would knowone even face me.

Dean had called me several times but the truth was sometimes being on my own was the best thing for me. I always thought about them, about what he did to meg, about what my daughter would be like had she lived. It was all my fault.

I had so much guilt. Suddenly i felt it. The pressence of an angel. I focussed trying to track where it was. It seemed familiar. I followed it. It was with sam and dean.

"Come on sammy" dean said "were not waiting for him anymore"

Sam nodded in agreement. They headed towards the door when they heard the flutter of wings.

"about dame time cas" dean said turning around.

But it wasnt cas. It was inias.

"inias?" sam questioned

"I need to talk to you" inias stated

"Us? After what you all did to cas? to meg? like hell!" dean shouted

"That was not my doing" he said calmly "i refused to follow rapheal...i was locked up and kept well away"

"why should we believe you?" sam said

"because i broke out to help you, to help castiel"

"Then why arent you talking to him?" dean asked

"i needed to see you first i dont think he'll trust me after.." before he could finish his sentence inias was thrown back hitting the wall and and falling to the floor. He instantly got back up to see castiel standing before him

"Castiel please im here to help" inias pleaded

"I doubt that" castiel said pulling out his angel blade ready to attack.

He swung at inias barely missing him.

"Cas stop" Yelled sam

Inias pulled out his blade "Castiel im not here to harm you". Cas swung at him again and inias countered it with his blade pushing castiel back a few feet.

"Cas enough" shouted dean.

"Not untill hes dead" Castiel boomed. He flung his hand out throwing inias back once again. Castiel appeared infornt of him before he had the chance to get up. He grabbed him by his shirt slamming him into the wall. He flung his blade back ready to end it all.

"Shes alive" Inias shouted "Shes alive castiel"

Cas released him causing him to drop to the floor.

Castiel froze.

"What do you mean shes alive? You mean meg?" Dean asked.

Inias slowly got up..."I dont know about meg..."

"You just said shes alive" Dean yelled

"Emma... i mean emmas alive" He answered

"Emma?" Cas questioned

"Your daughter castiel" Inias stated

Sam looked at cas then back at inias "how is she alive?"

Dean chimed in "and how do we know your even telling the truth?"

Inias sighed "Raphael never intended to kill her. I wouldnt go along with what he had planned and i was locked away, i barely managed to escape"

"thats why i cant enter heaven? thats why he wanted to keep me out?" castiel questioned

"The barrier wasnt made to keep you out castiel, it was made to keep her in".

Dean crossed in arms in frustration.."then howed you get out?"

Inias turned his gaze to dean "not easily i assure you and by now they no ive escaped. Theyll be tracking me down soon...Knowone gets in or out without raphaels say so"

"What happened to meg?" Castiel asked in a serious tone

"I honestly dont no. After i found out what raphael was up to i refused to be a part of it and was taken away. As far as i no she was kept there untill she gave birth...after that im unsure"

Castiels head dropped to the floor.

Inias continued "But ive seen her castiel, ive seen your daughter. Shes more powerful then you can imagine"

Castiel didnt respond. He kept his gaze on the floor.

"So why didnt raphael just get rid of her?" Sam asked

Dean nodded "yea, whats his end game?"

Inias turned his attention to castiel "He's going to use her...he believes she will be heavens greatest weapon"

Dean smiled slightly "well alright then all weve gota do is get her back"

Sam rolled his eyes "yea dean all we have to do is break into heaven, fight off a gazillion angels and snatch a baby!"

Dean shrugged "I was trying to stay positive"

"Even if you manage the impossible she will not go with you willingly" inias stated

Sam gave him a confussed look "Shes a baby, i cant see her doing much resisting"

Inias sighed "shes not a..."

"Baby" castiel finished for him, now returning to the conversation

The boys both looked at each other then back at cas.

Sadness was portrayed all over castiels face "Time is different in heaven sam...Although only a year has passed here six years would have passed in heaven...she'll be a young girl"

Deans eyes widened in shock "So your telling me cas's daughter has been stuck up there with that physco for six years?!"

"Im sorry castiel" Inias said in a gently voice..."Raphael wont let her go easily"

Dean walked to cas putting a hand on his shoulder "We'll get her back cas, we'll fix this"

Suddenly the room started shaking, lights flickering furiously.

"I think its safe to say theyve found us" Dean said looking straight at Inias.

Castiel pulled his angel blade out and nodded at inias.

They appeared in a flash, three angels led by raphael .."Castiel" He said in a sturn voice

Castiels eyes connected with his... "Raphael"

Inias stepped foward "They no everything!"

Rapheal turned to face him "Well inias, it seems you just dont learn"

"Raphael!" Castiel shouted "Wheres my daughter!"

"You mean the daughter that doesnt no you!" raphael boomed "Shes in heaven where she belongs!"

"You child snatching son of a..." Dean kept mouthing the words but no sound came out.

Raphael stepped toward dean.."Hold your tongue boy!"

"I want my daughter now raphael and i want to no what you did to meg!" Castiel yelled

"Meg, your demon. hmmmm lets just say she served her purpose"

Castiel pointed his blade in raphaels direction.. "I asked what you did to her! Answer me now!"

Raphael laughed "I dont think your in the position to order me around but ill tell you one thing...she shouted for you everyday...she screamed for you. She held out untill the very last second, convinced you'd come and save her. The moment she gave birth i got rid of her. That bitch is long gone castiel"

"You will pay for what you've done raphael. I promise you that" Castiel yelled angrily

The smile on raphaels face deteriorated and the flutter of wings announced the presence of another.

There she stood, a young girl no older then six. The image of meg. She had megs cheek bones, her mouth, her long dark hair. But those eyes, those big blue eyes, they were castiels.

Castiel stared in shock. That was his daughter and he was speechless.

"Emma, what are you doing here" raphael boomed

"I followed you" she said simply

She gazed around the room eyeing everyone there. She looked to dean, then sam, then inias, when her eyes fell on castiel she stopped. She stepped foward squinting. Concentrating..

Raphael grabbed her causing her to break her gaze with castiel "emma, go back now!"

She tilted her head to the side the same way cas would.."You said we werent aloud on earth..so why are you here?" She questioned

Dean stepped toward emma "ill tell you why, because he..." dean was flung back against the wall and held there. "Last chance boy!" Raphael shouted.

"Dean" sam yelled running at raphael. Raphael flung out his other hand sending sam flying into the opposite wall.

"Emma" inias said calmly "you no this doesnt feel right! we need to talk, you need to send raphael back!"

Emma looked at him and shook her head... "no"

Inias turned to cas "castiel do something!"

"enough!" raphael shouted "return home emma they mean to harm you. im here to protect you now go!"

She had a confussed look on her face

Castiel examined the room. He had to do something before he lost his daughter again. He stepped toward her holding his hand out "You dont no me emma but i need you to trust me. were not your enemies"

Suddenly another three angels appeared by raphaels side...

"Kill them all!" he ordered .."they wish to harm emma"  
They instantly charged. Two attacked castiel and the other inias

"Emma you need to help us" dean yelled

Emma looked around. Cas was in a struggle with two angels and clearly losing, Inias was pinned to the floor, sam and dean were now gasping for air.

She closed her eyes as tight as she could and a white light filled the room. When the light faded raphael and his three allies were gone.

The boys fell to the floor while castiel helped inias up.

When cas turned around he noticed emma already staring at him..."Who are you?" she asked

"Im...castiel" He said gently

"And im dean, thats sam and well i guess you no inias" dean said

She nodded her head.."I no of inias" She walked close to cas looking him in the eyes

"But how do i know you?" She asked

He sighed loudly.."Im..um...im"

"hes your dad!" Dean shouted out. He never was suttle.

"Dean!" Sam yelled "What the hell!"

Dean shrugged "What? I was trying to help cas out"

Emmas face scrunched up in confussion "Not possible. I dont have a father"

Inias turned to cas and nodded "She needs to no" he stated.

Castiel held his hand up and brushed it across emmas cheek. She flinched slightly but stayed where she was... "Yes...yes you do" He said softly

She closed her eyes and focussed on him, his grace, it was just like hers, she felt their connection. He was her father and now she new it.

She shot her eyes open shoving his hand away and backing up. "Then...why...why dont i know you? Why have you not been with me..." Tears welled up in her eyes..."How could i have a father and not know him"

Castiel gave her a sad look... "Im sorry" he said stepping toward her. She flung her hand up as a warning.

"Stay away!" she warned, eyes still filled with tears.

"Emma please. It wasnt cas's fault. He tryed his best" Sam pleaded

"Emma let me expl..." Castiel didnt get to finish...A single tear ran down emmas face and dropped to the floor, she was gone


	4. Chapter 4

"Cas we have to find her now!" Dean shouted slamming his fists on the table

"I cant track her"...Castiel sighed ..."She must be hiding herself from me"

"She can do that?" Sam questioned

Castiel nodded "Apparently so"

"We have no idea what she can do" Inias added "Shes more powerful then any of us, including raphael...he'll want her back".

Dean removed his fists from the table... "then we need to find her first"

Castiel nodded slowly but didnt speak

"Look cas i get your in shock and all but we have to figure this out fast" Dean snapped at him "unless you want to loose her again!"

Castiel gave dean a saddened look..."Yes dean i understand. But if i cant track her i dont see much hope"

Sam spoke up..."I might have an idea... look at the end of the day shes only a kid. Shes in shock, shes hurt and confussed. Cas you and inias need to leave... We'll call for her, try talk to her. If shes still on earth she should hear us, right?"

Inias nodded "Yes, if shes still here"

"Cas you ok with this?" Dean asked

"I dont have a choice dean" Cas said quietly...Then he and inias dissapeared.

Dean rubbed his hands together "Alright sammy, start calling"

Sam gave dean an evil look "Why dont you call her?"

Dean smiled "You have a nicer voice, very...childlike"

"Shut up dean!" Sam said pulling his face..."Alright...here it goes"...

"Emma, emma its sam. I know your scared and i know your in shock but we need to talk to you"... No reply

"Keep trying" Dean whispered

Sam nodded..."Castiel and inias are gone. Its just me and dean. I know you must be really confussed but i promise we just want to help you. We can explain things for you...You can trust us"

Dean looked at sam..."So much for that"

Then with a flutter of wings she appeared

"Your here to help me?" She asked, tears still running down her face

"Yea we are" Dean said as he walked to her, gently guiding her toward the arm chair and motioning her to sit down. "

Sam looked down at her... "I no you must be feeling confussed, i no this must be..."

"He really is my father isnt she?" She interupted

Sam nodded gently "Yea...he is"

"then why dont i know him?...Raphael told me i had no parents...that they abandonned me".

Dean shook his head.."No, they didnt. We were all led to believe you were dead. Cas has been trying to get to raphael all this time, for revenge"

Sam leant down so he was eye level with her.."Emma your parents never abandonned you, you were taken from them...raphael took you from them"

Emma sniffled alittle..."If castiels my dad... wheres my mum?" she questioned

Sam looked at dean then back at emma..."Im sorry, but we dont know...Raphael took both of you away from cas. He had no clue what happened to you or your mother. He hasnt been the same since"

Emma looked to the floor and took a deep breath..."Castiel...I want to see you" She said just above a whisper.

Instantly castiel appeared

They stared at each other without blinking. An awkward silence filled the room.

Finally Emma stood up from her chair and walked to him, she looked up at him.."I want..i want to know who my mother is"

Castiel held out his hand and placed to fingers on her forehead "Then i will show you" He said softly.

Images flooded emmas mind. She closed her eyes. She saw castiels time in purgatory, She saw a women appear in flash's and felt what castiel felt when he saw her. Then she saw raphael. She saw raphael take her mother. She felt castiels pain. His anger. She felt her mothers fear, her mothers fear for castiel and her child but she also felt...her mothers darkness.

Her eyes shot open..."My mother...my mothers a demon?" She questioned

Castiel nodded.."Yes, yes she is"

She scunched up her face.."Im...im a demon?"

Dean answered for cas..."Well...Half demon, half angel"

Emma gave cas a sad look "I could feel how you...how you felt about her"

Castiel shifted uncomfortably.."Feelings are not...something im very experienced with"

Emma smiled slightly..."Nor me"

Suddenly inias appeared collasping on the floor.

"Inias!" Cas shouted, he started to run toward him then stopped turning to face emma. Her face confirmed what he already new...

"There coming" Emma said quietly

"Sam! Sigil now!" dean shouted

Castiel held his hand out motioning sam to stop..."It wont help!" castiel stated "Its not the angels!"

Dean gave cas a strange look "Then who is..."

"Long time no see boys" Spoke a familiar voice...

"Crowley" dean snarled

Crowleys eyes darted around the room..."well...this visit truely is overdue isnt it"

"Crowley leave now!" Cas boomed

"Not untill i get what i came for" He smiled turning toward emma

"i dont think so dick" Dean yelled pulling out his dagger as two demons appeared infront of him and sam.

Crowley watched as cas positioned himself infront of emma,she glanced up at him but remained silent

"Castiel there really is no need, i just want to talk to the little...darling"..."Her existance truely is a miracle" he gave emma a small wave .."hiya sweetpea"

"Enough!" yelled cas "Last chance to leave"

Crowley stepped foward as if to face off with him "Alots changed since you've been gone angel boy. I run the show now. King of hell REMEMBER!"

A thought clicked in sams mind "You dont seem surprised to see cas and dean out of purgatory" he spat at crowley.

Cas and dean exchanged glance's

Crowley smiled "i know exactly when you got out" He crouched down so he was eye

level with emma, cas right at her side "Ive been looking foward to meeting you for a long time"..."unfortunately even i have my limitations...heaven is, well, unreachable to me. They did well in hiding you there for so long"

Emma tilted her head to the side. Cas tryed to speak before her.."Emma dont say anything"

"Why would you want to meet me?" She blurted out.

"Because sweetie, im going to take you to your other home"

Cas looked to dean and sam then back to crowley, he launched foward, his hands hitting crowleys chest sending him flying across the room. Dean and sam immediately started struggling against the demons infront of them. Emma looked around the room. Inias was on the floor still unconcious while dean was in a power struggling with one demon and the other had sam against the wall. She turned back to see her father standing over crowley as he got up dusting himself off... "not that easy anymore castiel"...he hit cas left then right. He grabbed him slamming him to the ground. Emma had to process everything fast. She ran to sam focussing on the demon that had him pinned. She slapped her hand on its back and closed her eyes. It screamed in pain as It started burning from the inside out.

Sam dropped to the floor and immediately scrambled up getting the dagger and slamming it into the other demons back. It fell to the floor letting dean opt out of the struggle.

"Good one sammy" he smiled

They turned to emma who was now making her way to the fight that had erupted between cas and crowley. Crowley still had cas on the ground. Shouting words in a foreign language.."Well castiel. i do wonder what happens to a dying angel that cant return to heaven". A white light began to erupt from cas's eyes and mouth when crowley shot up releasing his hold on cas as if he'd been gotten a shock. Her looked up to see emmas hand reached straight out... She now had dean and sam at either side.. "Now, now, this just doesnt seem fair does it...mind if we even the odds abit" Emma ran to cas just as he was getting himself up from the floor. He placed an arm infront of emma motioning her to stand behind him.

Crowley smirked and snapped his fingers...She instantly appeared next to him

Castiels eyes widdened "Meg!" he yelled


	5. Chapter 5

If people review and want me to continue the story i will :) So please do...Anyway back to it...

Castiels eyes widened "Meg!" he yelled

An instant smile appeared on her face "Heya feathers"

Castiel stared at her without blinking.."How are...how are you alive?"

Crowley stepped infront of her..."She was kindly dropped on my doorstep, werent you meg"

Meg didnt respond

Castiels heart sank.."You've been...in the pit this whole time"

Crowley smiled..."Me and meg have become great friends havent we meg? Time is very much extended there after all" He turned to look at dean.."As you will remember"

Cas had completely forgotten about emma. He looked down at her, She was staring straight at meg, as if in a trance.

Cas turned his attention back to meg..."Meg dont worry, I'll get you out of this"

Meg side stepped crowley and took a step foward crossing her arms.. "Who said i want out! im perfectly fine cloudhopper"

Crowley laughed "Megs been in the pit a very long time castiel. Of all the things wants, im sure your not one of them"...crowley leant into meg whispering in her ear..."See anyone special darling?"

Megs eyes locked on emma and she walked toward her..."Time to come home darlin"

Castiel pushed emma behind him and out of the way so he was face to face with meg.."Meg im sorry for what happened to you. Please, dont do this"

Meg swung at castiel, he grabbed her wrist, holding it tight.."i dont want to hurt you meg, please"

She smirked..."I dont even think you can" She swung her other fist at him, successfully hitting him in the face causing him to release her from his grip.

"Im sorry meg" he said as he overpowered her throwing her to the ground and holding her down. He looked back at emma who was now trying to fight back tears then down at meg who he still had pinned to the floor. She stared back at him and laughed..."Whats wrong? Dont have it in you!"

Castiel sighed loudly, releasing her.

"Cas what are you doing!" Dean shouted

"im sorry dean...i cant...i cant hurt her" he said quietly looking at them through broken eyes.

Sam and dean had ushered emma over to them so all three of them now stood together.

Meg jumped up from the floor and turned to emma..."Do you know i am?"

Emma nodded still standing between sam and dean ..."Your my, my mother"

Meg smirked.."sure am girly. And now your going to come home with me, do you understand that?"

"Back off meg" dean warned. Pushing emma behind him

"Enough interferring!" crowley shouted as two other demons appeared charging at sam and dean forcing the fight away from emma.

The young girl stood there frozen.

Meg continued to walk toward her and stopped when they were just inches apart.

Emmas head dropped to the floor "Look at me!" meg yelled

Emma lifted her head up slowly...She looked deep into megs eyes..."Your not my mother...not the mother...i saw"

"I am your mother!" Megs eyes flashed black.."and this is what i am. Its also what you are little one"

Emma shook her head furiously "You have no feelings! You had them once! You loved castiel, you loved me, i felt it"

Meg held her hand out placing it softly on emmas cheek..Emma looked up at her, eyes filled with tears

"im sorry darling" meg smiled "but you are sadly mistaken"

Without warning meg drew her hand back and wacked it across emmas face, she spun around and hit the floor.

"Emma!" Cas yelled running past meg toward her

"Time to go meg!" shouted crowley "Companys on the way"

She didnt bother looking back at him "IM NOT DONE!" She shouted.

Cas was on his knees holding onto emma

"Meg please you need to remember how you felt, you need to fight it"

"Shut your mouth!" She yelled

Suddenly raphael appeared in the room with two other angels

At there pressence crowley and the other two demons dissapeared. Meg stood her ground.

"Well, fancy seeing you here" raphael said is a sturn voice

Meg turned to and smirked "well, isnt this just one big reunion"

"Oh crap" dean muttered

Sam ran to cas and emma "we need to leave" he whispered

"I dont think so!" Raphael boomed.."emma that was a very naughty thing you did. Come with me now and i may be willing to overlook your disobedience"

Cas stood up while sam held emmas hand tight.

"You will not touch her!" castiel stated "You caused all of this. You took emma! You sent meg to the pit!"

"Yes well, it seemed only fitting seen as thats where she belongs" He said calmly..."Emma, come willingly or we will take you"

"She comes with me!" Meg yelled

Raphael flew his hand out throwing meg back against the wall. He appeared infront of her in a flash placing his hand against her forehead "this time you wont be back"

Without thinking castiel ran at him tackling him to the floor. Meg dropped.

Sam grabbed emma by the arm harshly, bringing her back to her sences "emma you need to get us out of here!"

Raphael and castiel both shot up instantly. Cas pulled out his angel blade and held it at his side. Raphael smiled..."Still trying to save your demon lover i see... big mistake castiel"

Suddenly the room started shaking and emmas eyes and mouth started erupting in a white light.

"No emma!" Raphael shouted.

Cas ran to meg who was still on the floor unconscious and held her tight "Dont worry meg, i wont let go" he whispered. He pressed his lips against hers as the light filled the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! If you want me to continue i will so please let me know :) :)**

Cas ran to meg who was still on the floor unconscious and held her tight "Dont worry meg, i wont let go" he whispered. He pressed his lips against hers as the light filled the room.

Emmas POV

When the light dissapeared we were in an empty concrete building, there was knowone else around. I didnt no where id sent us. I was in a rush and just needed to get us out of there. I looked to my left and saw sam and deans stunned faces...I followed there eyes which stopped on castiel...and meg.

I was taken back by what i saw...they were...they were kissing! Well castiel was kissing her anyway.

"Cas what are you doing!" Dean yelled.

Sam looked to me "Emma, you brought meg with us?"

I shook my head slowly.."No...i...i didnt...i think...i think castiel did"

We all stared at cas waiting for an explaination.

He was still crouching on the floor holding meg, He looked up at us but didnt say a word.

Sam took a step foward and gave castiel a sympathetic look..."Cas i get it, i really do, but...she cant be here. Your indangering emma" Sam said in a soft voice

"I can fix her!" Cas said in a serious voice and placed his eyes on meg again.

"Cas i dont.." Dean stopped mid sentence as megs eyes started to flutter open.

Cas looked at me then back at meg.

When she opened her eyes she looked around the room and shot up pushing cas away from her. "What the hell are you doing!" She yelled

Cas held his hand out towards her face..."Meg i need you to remember..." He sighed "Please..."

She slapped his hand away "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted. "Im not here for you" She looked straight at me..."im here for you".

Sam pulled me toward him and dean..."You need to take her out cas!" Dean yelled.

"I cant dean, i need her back" Cas said as he grabbed meg by both arms so she couldnt move.

She was squirming and yelling.

I had no idea what he was going to do. I was scared. She meant to hurt me...but she was still my mother. And to cas she was...important.

"Meg im sorry...this...will hurt" He said softly as he pushed her to the ground and held her still. He placed his right hand on her temple and a light shot through it, which seemed to then run to her.

Her body jolted up and down from the floor.

Sam leaned into me and whispered "emma whats he doing?"

I answered him honestly "i, i dont know"

Meg started screaming and throwing her head back and forth violently

"Cas what are you doing!" dean shouted over megs screaming

"Just alittle longer!" cas yelled back...

Meg suddenly stopped screaming and her movements stopped.

She looked almost lifeless. What had he done. "What did you do?" i asked quietly

"Did you, kill her?" Sam studdered out

"No, i tryed to help her" Cas said softly ..."But i dont know if..."

He trailed off as mag started to speak. Just above a whisper, i could barely hear her.

"Cas?.." She said as she examined the building and its occupants...us.

"Meg" he said gently as he helped her up and supported her.

As i looked into her eyes i noticed they were different. I saw hurt, shame, fright...then i saw her look at cas...they changed again. I saw a feeling i was unfamiliar with...i think it was, love.

Meg smiled weakly at cas.."I remember" She said softly "Thank you"

She looked to me "Your...beautiful" She said still being supported by cas.

It was my mum. And she said i was beautiful. I wanted to hug her, to ask her so many questions, to just be close to her. But i couldnt move. Fear poured over me and it was clearly visible on my face.

Meg let go off cas and started walking toward me, cas stopped her suddenly.."Meg you dont have.."

"Shhhhh" She interupted him and continued to walk toward me, stopping right infront of me

"Hi emma" She whispered.

As much as i tryed not to, i was shaking terribly.

"hi" i replied.

"Im, so, so sorry" She said wrapping her arms around me to hug me.

I tightened up but after a few seconds i relaxed.

"Im sorry" she whispered "Im not good at this...im not sure how to hug"

I laughed at her honesty. I also hadnt experienced it. But it seemed nice.

She released me and smirked at dean and sam "hello boys" she said in her same cheeky tone

"Meg" they said in unison

Meg turnd back to my father "Cas, were in trouble arent we?"

He nodded slowly

"Ohhh yeahhh! Big time!" dean said in a serious tone

"So where do we go from here?" meg asked to knowone in particular.

Cas sighed loudly "Unless we kill raphael i dont realy see a way out of this"

"Oh yeah because thats gunna be easy" meg said in an iritated tone

Raphael was strong, i knew that, i grew up knowing that. And he also commanded heaven.

Sencing my distress dean walked to me placing his hand o my back "we'll figure it out" he reassured me

Cas nodded "yes, we will"

"He's to strong" i said sadly "i dont..." meg and cas were staring at me so intensly it made me uneasy

"carry on" meg coaxed me

"never mind" i said quickly

Meg crouched infront of me "please emma, say what your thinking"

"Emma, your father and your...ahhhh...mum" Sam was interupted by dean

"Feels weird saying it huh?" Dean chuckled alittle

Sam continued "Very weird" He smiled slightly "There two of the strongest people i know. They wont stop fighting for you"

"And neither will we" Dean added with a smile

It made me feel much better though my stomach was still knotted

Meg looked at me shocked "Emma, do you not know how powerful you are?" She questioned me.

I was confussed by her question. I possessed the same techniques as my father and the other angels. I was much younger then them and more inexperienced. And as of yet i had not seen nor felt my demon side. I wasnt even sure i had one.

"I possess the same techniques as all the angels. We are no match for raphael" I stated it as a fact. Because i believed it was.

Cas shook his head "Emma, raphael is the one who is frightened of you, of your powers"

I couldnt believe it. It was impossible. I was nothing.

"We cant stay here" Meg announced.

"We need to find somewhere to sleep for the night" Sam added

"AND something to eat" Dean smiled "If im going to die it wont be on an empty stomach"

"Grab hold" Cas said as we all huddled together. Meg and i both garbbed a hand each while dean and sam each put a hand on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

_**"Grab hold" Cas said as we all huddled together. Meg and i both garbbed a hand each while dean and sam each put a hand on his shoulder.**_

Castiels POV

We landed outside a motel not far from kansas. We had to stop for the night and i was worried about emma.

"I'll check us in" Dean said as he started to walk away from us toward the main office.

I looked at meg and emma and couldnt help but smile. The similaritys in appearence were remarkable.

Dean came back within minutes "All checked in" He said throwing the keys at me. I just managed to catch them.

"Me and sam are in there" He pointed to room 4 "And you, meg and emma are next door"

"Thank you" I Said

"No probs" dean said as he turned to sam "lets go get a bite to eat, owner said theres a cafe just down the road, we can walk to it"

Sam smiled "Great, im starving".

I couldnt wait to be alone with meg and emma. I needed to get to know her, i needed her to know me.

Much to my dismay emma ran after the winchesters "Can i come" She asked in a sweet voice

Dean looked at me for answers "I ahhh i dont no" He shrugged

"Emma dont you think its safer for you to stay with us" Meg asked in a way that was mostly telling.

I almost laughed at megs worry. It was not common for her.

"Ill be fine" Emma responded "We wont be long right?" She motioned to the boys

"Nope we'll get back as soon as we can" Dean stated

"She'll be fine" Sam reassured us.

I had no choice. I couldnt force her to stay. She needed space. "ok" i said firmly "Please be careful" i added

Meg and i waited outside untill they dissapeared from sight.

I put the key in the lock and turned it to open the door when meg pushed my back so i flew threw it. I turned to see her slam the door with her foot her gaze not leaving meg. She ran at me and flung her arms around my neck kissing me with passion.

It turned my sences to mush, i could nolonger think.

She pushed me toward the bed, i ofcourse let her.

She landed ontop of me and lay her head flat on my chest.

She truley was beautiful. Her face, her touch, her smell. I didnt see the demon.

She placed her chin on my chect so she could face me. "You never gave up on me" she said softly ..."Why not?" She asked

The question made me uneasy. I was unsure of how to answer

"I...i couldnt" I replied. It was the truth. I couldnt, well that and the fact that i was pretty sure i loved her. Although i had never experienced it before i was sure what i felt for her was it.

"Im sorry for what happened to you and our daughter meg" I said gently

She looked at me sadly "What happened to me and emma was not your fault. We couldnt have stopped it then...but we can now"

She belived in me, in us and that was all i needed.

I gave her a halfhearted smile "yes, yes we can"

Meg sat up on the bed and took my hands in hers "Castiel, your what kept me going. All that time in heaven, in the pit. Im sorry i gave into him, into crowley. I tryed my best"

My heart broke for her. She had tryed to stay strong, to not give in, even though it was the easiest option.

"You came back to me" I said squezzing her hands "thats all that matters".

I wanted to hug her, to squeeze her. Ever since the hospital and the way she'd stuck by me, things between us had changed. We did share an unexplainable bond that grew stronger and stronger.

Meg sighed sadly "We need to protect her castiel, we need to protect our daughter"

"We will meg" i said gently

"You know the angels arent our only problem" She paused "crowley will come for her"

She was worried. i could see it in her eyes

"We just got her back" I stated "Knowone will take her from us"

She nodding in agreement

She leant in to kiss me and i froze causing her to stop mid way.

"There back" I whispered

Megs POV

I jumped of the bed and walked to the door opening it

I saw the three approaching

"Nice to see you boys are still alive" I said with a smile

Dean gave me a dirty look but remained silent

"We'll see you tomorrow" sam said as him and dean walked to there room.

I held my hand out to emma "Come on" I urged her to come inside

She relunctently entered. I could see how frightened she still was

"Im not going to hurt you" I assured her

She looked from me to castiel "I know" She paused slightly "Its not you im afraid of...its...everyone else"

Castiel ran to her and held her tight before i even had a chance to move

"I wont let anyone hurt you" He promised

She wrapped her arms around him and i felt my heart melt. Never in a million years had i imaged this being my life...my...family. But it was. And i would do my best to protect it


End file.
